


Когда плачут бродячие псы

by WTF Bungo Stray Dogs 2021 (fandom_Bungo_Stray_Dogs)



Category: Umineko no Naku Koro ni | When the Seagulls Cry, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: Crossover, Dark Character, Gen, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Bungo_Stray_Dogs/pseuds/WTF%20Bungo%20Stray%20Dogs%202021
Summary: Лишь чудо может спасти Оду от скуки.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021





	Когда плачут бродячие псы

Раскрытая шахматная доска стоит на столе, тикают отсчитывая время до следующего хода часы. Ода смотрит на неё скучающим взглядом отпивая зелёный чай из тонкой фарфоровой чашки. Раздражающий писк часов заставляет на секунду поморщится. Белый ферзь делает шаг вперёд по диагонали, уходя из-под удара чёрной ладьи. Мерное тиканье снова заполняет комнату. Ода зевает, не трудясь прикрыть рот рукой. Он уже достаточно давно не общался ни с кем, чтобы позабыть о правилах приличия. Честно говоря, Ода даже не уверен, знает ли кто-нибудь о том, что он до сих пор жив. Скука — самый страшный яд, убивающий ведьм. Магов, впрочем, тоже. Ода потягивается и встаёт, резковатыми движениями разминая уставшие от долгого напряжения плечи. 

За дверями комнаты — рабочего кабинета — стены из заполненных книжных шкафов. До легендарного Книжного Города, конечно, далеко, но коллекция достойная, содержащая в том числе и его собственные истории, призванные хоть как-то развеять возникшую скуку. Записи игр с шахматной доски. Ода ленивым движением достаёт одну из них, запылившуюся, в утратившей за века цвет обложке. Первая партия, классическая история со счастливым концом. Восстановленная после всех невзгод Йокогама, обретённый героями и злодеями покой и смысл жизни, победившее добро — прекрасная рассветная сказка. На быстро перелистываемых страницах мелькают тёплые улыбки и открытые, человечные лица. Когда Ода писал это, он от всего сердца сопереживал своим героям. Со временем — прошло. Стоящая рядом книжица в тёмно-бордовой обложке гораздо тоньше его первой истории, и, кажется, запачкает тебя кровью, стоит лишь коснуться. Её Ода написал, поняв в какую ловушку загнал себя, создав игровую доску, способную играть без игрока вечность, заставляя его самого мучительно загибаться от скуки. Ода кривит губы в неприязненной усмешке и возвращается к очередной бессмысленной погоне за Книгой.

В кабинете его ожидает гостья, бесцеремонно забравшаяся на стол и покачивающая ногами в тонких белых гольфах.

— Рада приветствовать, — говорит она, чуть склоняя голову в приветственном кивке. — Я леди Бернкастель, Ведьма Чудес.

— Ода Сакуноске, Безупречный Волшебник, — представляется Ода, склоняясь в вежливом поклоне, он знает, кто пришёл к нему на чай.

— Я была весьма удивлена, получив твоё «приглашение», не так часто равные мне просят о чуде, — Бернкастель бесчувственным взглядом смотрит Оде в глаза. — Так что надеюсь, что ты сможешь хоть ненадолго развеять мою скуку и что у тебя есть сливовый чай.

— Присаживайтесь, — предлагает Ода, указывая на возникшее из переплетения ярко-голубых иероглифов кресло. — Чай будет подан в течение нескольких минут. Позже мы сможем прерваться на острый карри.

Бернкастель благосклонно кивает, спрыгивает со стола и устраивается в кресле.

— Домашними питомцами наслаждаешься дважды: пока они живы — играешь с ними, заботишься и любишь, когда умирают — вспарываешь живот и поглощаешь внутренности, — внезапно говорит Бернкастель, оскаливаясь в жуткой улыбке. — Впрочем, уверена с бродячими животными можно позабавиться не хуже. Расскажи мне свою историю, Ода Сакуноске.

Ода садится в своё рабочее кресло, проводит рукой над игровой доской, не касаясь, расставляет фигуры по исходным позициям, помещает в только что созданном окне проекцию происходящего в игровом измерении. Кроваво-алый закат, отражающийся в тревожно поблёскивающей реке, скорчившаяся от голода мальчишеская фигурка в застиранных обносках, ставшие привычным до оскомины началом.

Бернкастель смотрит на происходящее пристальным взглядом критика, оценивающего стоит ли стоящая перед ним вещь траты времени. Этот взгляд не пугает Оду: она уже пришла и согласилась увидеть его игру, чтобы потом сыграть с ним вместе, а когда наскучит — разорвать игровое поле в клочья, дав ему долгожданную свободу от заполненной одарёнными Йокогамы.

Ода чувствует, как всё быстрее бежит по венам кровь. Ближайшую вечность ему будет нескучно.


End file.
